Say You Love Me Too
by Nicolet
Summary: Genos will never get enough of Saitama-sensei. He says the three words that he's been keeping inside. Saitama.. doesn't really know what to say. The story of two silly boys getting together.
1. Chapter 1

You stare at him every day, trying to burn his image into your memories. If there ever comes a day when your machinery falls to ruins, you want the memories of him to be the only thing that remains in your hard drives. You swear to yourself that it would never ever come to that.

You write down the words that flow melodiously from his mouth. Nothing is ever too mundane, nothing too insignificant. Everything is profound and important. Nothing must be left behind.

You find joy in making him smile. Even the slightest twitch of his lips gets your senses flaring. You don't actually have a heart anymore, or you're sure it would beat faster each time he's near.

You cook his favorite dishes; you remind him of the sale days in the supermarkets, you help around the house. You do it all just to see his smile. He looks at you fondly on certain days, and that's all you need. Some days he thanks you for all that you do and you want to tell him that you would do anything for him. You would. He just needs to ask.

Every night, you get to be by his side. It's just lying down in the futon beside him, and yet you know that your place is by his right side. Even if the world is against him, you would stand by him.

"Sensei," you say, and he turns to you. "Ah?" he says, scratching his belly.

The words come unbidden. "I love you," Genos says.

That's when it all changes.

* * *

Saitama didn't really know when it began. When was it that he started seeing Genos as something different?

He didn't like men. He was sure about that. He could never get off to magazines of pretty boys or all those men with bulging muscles. Did Genos count? He was more robot than man wasn't he?

Saitama mulled over this for several days. He liked girls. He had even gone out with a few when he still had hair. They had all left him after a few dates, when he had become too poor to bring them out often. Most of them complained that he was too distant. Saitama had no idea what that even meant!

Genos was always there. Even when Saitama didn't want him around, that robot would find his way to Saitama. He had found it annoying at first, but he got used to it. It was easy. He would turn to his side, and Genos would be there. It was pleasing, and somehow it settled something in Saitama.

He found that he liked having Genos around. Genos would leave the apartment sometimes when he got his upgrades. Saitama found the emptiness of his apartment to be overbearing. He would miss the near-silent whirrs of Genos' machinery. The sound of the pen scratching on the paper when Genos wrote down the ridiculous things Saitama would make off the top of his head. Even the sound of Genos tinkling around in the kitchen while he tried to make something new for Saitama would bring a smile to his face.

Goddammit. When did he start to have feelings for this cyborg?

Saitama would just ignore it. It would probably go away. Genos would find someone. A cyborg girl probably. Or someone from his fanclub. That was all there was to it. Nothing to be upset about. He was a grown man! And a hero!

Yes, he would ignore it, Saitama decided. Ahh. He stretched on the floor, and placed his manga down. Tomorrow was Sales day, and he would go with Genos to get some high-quality crabs. They had been saving for that.

He turned to look at Genos who had been writing furiously in his notebook as he always did. Saitama wondered if Genos was sketching Saitama yet again.

"Sensei," Genos spoke up then.

"Ah?" Saitama scratched his stomach. They should probably get some kombu tomorrow too.

"I love you," Genos said and Saitama stared at him.

 _What?_


	2. Chapter 2

Saitama-sensei gawks at you.

"Oi, oi," he says. "Don't joke around like that Genos." He huffs before getting up and going to the toilet.

But I'm not joking, you want to say.

"Sensei," you say again, getting up to where he is. "Sensei I - "

"Genos," Saitama-sensei says. Just one word and you quickly close your mouth. He looks at you oddly, and for the first time you see something like doubt in sensei's eyes. He doesn't seem to want you to continue, and you notice that his whole body is tense. His hand is gripping the sink so tight that it has a crack now.

There's a call then, and the phone rings. Sensei releases a breath that you hadn't realize he was holding in. You are disappointed. The call has broken a moment that could have been momentous.

"It's a dragon level threat sensei. They have called us both to resolve it," you say. Sensei smiles, and he seems relieved. You feel another stab of pain where your heart should be. It is psychological. You no longer have a heart, but the pain you feel comes in waves. Sensei doesn't want to hear anything you say. Sensei changes quickly while you watch. You notice that his face is redder than usual under your scrutiny. Was it anger that he's hiding? For the words that had come from your mouth? You feel another rush of sorrow flooding your system.

You follow sensei out the apartment without thought. You fight the battles methodically. Inside you're whirring with activity. What to say now, you think? What to do? Sensei clearly hates you now. You can't seem to focus, and you're making small mistakes that you would never have allowed yourself to do.

Saitama-sensei isn't looking at you. He's fighting the big boss, dodging fists with ease. You keep sneaking glances at sensei, trying to gauge his reaction. Due to that aliens keep landing blows on you. Silver Fang is staring at you.

"Are you alright," he asks, when you keep getting hit by aliens that are incinerated quickly after.

"Yes," you grumble. What can you say? That you have just admitted that you loved your teacher, and he thinks you're joking! Maybe Silver Fang would know what to do. You hurriedly incinerate all the aliens that are around you and Silver Fang, leaving nothing behind but scorch marks. Silver Fang looks put out for a moment. You could've easily destroyed all the aliens at once had you put your mind to it, and Silver Fang saw that.

You hesitate just as you reach Silver Fang. Perhaps you shouldn't tell him after all. Silver Fang strokes his moustache and smiles. "Young love," he says, with a hint of a laugh in his voice. He pats you on the shoulder. "Good luck," he says this time while glancing back at sensei. Sensei has defeated the big boss, as you knew he would. Nothing is too difficult for sensei. No one can keep up with him. Not even you.

Silver Fang leaves you alone with sensei. You wish there were more aliens to destroy. The silence between you and sensei is deafening.

"Let's go home Genos," sensei says. He says it with a smile but his eyes are avoiding yours.

"Yes sensei." You walk beside sensei. You run a quick vital check on sensei and you find that his heart rate is elevated above normal. Sensei must be feeling pressured by you. Wave after wave of pain interlacing with sorrow goes through you. Sensei is tense again, as if awaiting you to say something.

You decide not to say anything. You don't want to make things worst between the two of you. Isn't this enough? Just to by sensei's side all the time. Why did you have to go and say those words?

I'm sorry sensei, you want to say. I'm sorry for changing things between us.

I'm sorry for loving you.

You deserve better than me.

* * *

Saitama couldn't stop thinking of the day Genos had confessed to him. He tried not to, he tried distracting himself with the things he liked to do. Reading manga, jerking off to some porn when Genos wasn't there, watching the useless telly. Yet nothing filled the void of loneliness that had suddenly dug its way deeper into Saitama's heart.

It was difficult. He had never had anyone that had liked him for a long while now. He himself had never liked anyone deeply before. He had never been close to someone else like he had with Genos. No one else knew that Saitama loved eating hotpot, or that he loved waking up early on Sunday mornings just to watch the sun rise. The peace that came with watching the sky light up with the beautiful rays of dawn settling deep in Saitama's soul. The sort of peace that he had with Genos when they lived their simple life together.

Genos was probably confused. He was young, he hadn't even stepped into his twenties yet! Genos sole desire was to be strong so that he could exact his revenge after all. There was no way Genos was actually in love with Saitama. The possibility of that happening was close to nil. What was there to like? He was a hero, sure. But so was Genos. Saitama couldn't offer him anything. His previous relationship had burned into nothing when she had found out that he was jobless. Saitama couldn't pick himself back up after that.

Being a hero had seemed like a way out if he was honest with himself. He had always wanted to be a hero, he wanted to help others. And deep inside he realized that it was because he hoped that being a hero was something that he could do, rather than wandering about trying to get jobs and begging them yet they would always turn him down. Being a hero was something he could control. Something that no one else could hold against him. It was a choice he made.

Besides that, Saitama had nothing. Genos would see that soon enough. When the day came that Genos would inevitably be stronger than he was, seeing as how he was rising up the ranks rapidly, Genos would find Saitama useless, and leave.

Better to not encourage Genos and his feelings for Saitama. It would end badly for the both of them. It was scary, finding someone else that made Saitama happy. He had forgotten what it was like till Genos came into his life. Waking up and seeing Genos everyday had made him careless as well. He had begun to expect to see Genos every morning, to see him before he closed his eyes every night. He would think about Genos the whole day, and yet he hadn't realized. It was scary how easily Genos could leave, and take that away. So that Saitama would have nothing but gaping loneliness yet again from standing at the peak alone. He would not take advantage of Genos' chaotic feelings, and force himself on the young cyborg.

He knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn't help avoiding Genos some days. He would leave the apartment, instructing Genos not to follow. Saitama needed to be alone, he needed to take some time away to sort his feelings. Each time he left, the hurt expression on Genos' face would cut his heart as well. But it was something he had to do. Genos was quieter now, less likely to talk to Saitama about the various information he obtained from the Hero Association. Saitama knew the reason for it was because Saitama himself was more distant now.

"Genos, I'm heading out," Saitama said one day.

"Yes sensei," Genos replied, his voice monotonous. He had reverted to being more cyborg than human, keeping his emotions in check. His face was expressionless now. Saitama felt his heart sinking again, and yet he ignored it.

He had been busy running around the city, trying to find crooks or monsters to unleash his frustration when a huge monster decided to stomp around his city.

"I am the Underground King of Hell," the gigantic bat-like monster yelled to the sky, flying up to the sky, twirling to form a hurricane.

Saitama smirked. Finally! Something to fight.

"Sensei!" Genos shouted then. Oh, Genos was probably called to defeat the monster too. Saitama sighed. Well, there goes his chance of being recognized for defeating this monster. Already he could see flashes going off as the citizens took out their phones to take photos of Genos.

"Ah," He said, sighing already. They easily defeated the bat-like monster together, and Saitama felt as if he contributed very little. Genos would soon leave him for a better teacher. He was scratching his head, trying to think of dinner, something else other than Genos to ease the pain that had settled in him when he heard Sonic laugh.

He hadn't seen Sonic for some time, he turned and saw Genos already fighting against Sonic. Sonic was a little faster than usual, but Genos wasn't that slow himself, yet Saitama could see Genos struggling against the fight with Sonic. He frowned, that was unusual of Genos. Was Genos ill? Genos kept getting hit by Sonic's exploding shurikens.

The turning point came when Sonic unleashed his sword, and went after Genos. Saitama was going to step in when Genos froze, and Sonic managed to cut through Genos' chest, nearly breaking him in two. He went on swishing his sword around, destroying Genos' lower half into smithereens.

When Saitama watched Sonic sliced Genos in half, Saitama felt a quiet rage settling in. He couldn't control his actions, and with one quick leap he was face to face with Sonic.

Saitama had come so close to punching Sonic, but he left an inch between his fist and Sonic's face. A mockery of the time Saitama had spared with Genos. The buildings behind Sonic collapsed and the ground shattered beneath them. The anger was bubbling just beneath his skin, causing Saitama to feel breathless. It churned and bubbled in his gut, screaming at him to _kill_.

"Don't touch Genos ever again," Saitama hissed out. He ran to where Genos was, and gingerly lifted the cyborg's upper half up. The lower half of his body did not seem to be salvageable anymore.

"Genos," Saitama said softly as he carried the cyborg back. He had to find Dr Kuseno immediately.

"Sensei," Genos whispered, his eyes leaking brown oil that dripped down his face. "I'm sorry sensei."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Saitama asked, distressed now. What did Genos have to apologize about? Saitama was the one who had failed to see Sonic's motives, and allowed Genos to come to harm. What kind of teacher allows their student to get hurt on their behalf? It was not the hero way of doing things.

"I'm sorry for being so useless," Genos said, and those oil that dripped down were tears. "I'm dirty and _wrong_ ," Genos continued. Genos was genuinely upset about it.

"Genos, stop that," Saitama said firmly. Genos' eyes shuttered close. "You're not- " before Saitama could finish his sentence and tell Genos that he wasn't dirty, or wrong, or useless, Genos had somehow fainted, or gone offline.

Fuck.

Saitama was really fucking screwed.

He held Genos a little tighter and rushed to where Dr Kuseno was.


	3. Chapter 3

You're dreaming. You must be.

There's your mom. There's your dad. Your little sister is sitting by the television watching another episode of Digimon. You've tried telling her that only season 1 is worth watching but she ignores you. It's calm, just like the calm before the storm.

You know that this isn't just any dream. It's a nightmare. From a time when your world was shattered. You're eating lunch with your family. You had skipped class that day because you hadn't felt well. You were having a fever, and your mom had told you to stay home that day. Just one day Genos, she had said. It won't kill you to miss a day of class!

Those words sting now. Because you know you would have died if you had gone to school that day. The mad cyborg had killed everyone had school first. The school was the closest to the mountains. Somehow the cyborg had found his way to civilization from the mountains. You have gone deep into the mountains to find the source but all you could find was a capsule embedded deep in the ground at the peak.

The ground had shook, and your mom and dad told you to get your sister and hide. They thought it was an earthquake, so they had pushed the cupboards to a side, forming a safety triangle. This kind of information can save lives, your dad had said, winking at you. He loved to read random articles on the internet, often quoting random things on several occasions. Knowledge is power, your dad would say. And till today you knew you would often update your information drive in your system.

At that time, there was no Hero Association. There were no loudspeakers to inform the citizens what they were facing. No one to save the day. No Saitama.

You hug your sister tight while your parents tried to form another safety triangle that they could hide in. Then the shaking stopped, and you thought that the earthquake had passed. You sigh in relief, and let go of the harsh grip you had held your sister with. She dances away, trying to watch the telly again.

We're safe now, your dad had said. He had been smiling at you and your sister, only to fall to his knees, his head blown away. The mad cyborg had reached your home. The mad cyborg had been shooting into houses, killing anything in his way. His eyes had scanned the streets for heat signals, body temperatures, and aimed his fire at all of them.

Your mother screams, before she too is shot. You tried pulling your little sister back but before you could, the cyborg had stomped over her when she ran over to your mother. All that is left of your mother and sister are just bloody imprints on the floor.

You scream, too terrified to do anything. You can't even run, your legs are wobbling, and your whole body is shaking. The cyborg slams you into the walls of your home and it crumbles onto you. Your body is pressed down by the weight of your two-storey house. The air whirred with the sound of helicopters. Someone is outside shooting at the cyborg. Someone is yelling at it, how it was a failed experiment. They are too late, too late!

You remember blacking out. You remember bleeding out. The pain intense, and yet not as strong as the pain from losing your whole family in seconds, minutes. You try to scream, but your voice is hoarse. The sky is dark, and night approaches fast.

There's a man with hair like a mushroom cap that hears you. He's scrambling to save you but as your vision starts to blur, you know you won't make it.

"I can help you," he says. "I'm Dr Kuseno."

You try to speak but you cannot. The words won't come. "I'm afraid all your organs are failing. Your body has been crushed beyond repair."

You know that, you can't feel your arms or legs anymore. Even breathing is hard, each breath trying to find lungs that just won't expand anymore. Your heart is beating slower and slower.

"I can save you," Dr Kuseno says again. "But you'll be a cyborg."

You start to thrash. You will not become something like the monster that has just wrecked your world. You won't.

"If I do that, you'll be alive. You'll be able to find that cyborg. I promise you," Dr Kuseno says, his eyes a burning fire. "I promise you that you will have your wits intact. You will not be mad like that cyborg. You will have all that you need to survive."

You say yes, because Dr Kuseno gives you a reason to keep on living. It's vengeance that spurs you. There's nothing else that matters anymore. At that point in time, there is nothing to keep you going except the thought of bringing that mad cyborg down.

Dr Kuseno did keep up to his promise. Except he didn't understand that humans required more than just all the necessary body parts to survive. You had been changed into something that was more machine than man. People avoided you for a while, before the concept of heroes was established. They only saw you as something foreign, something different. You were lonely. You hadn't realized it then, because you didn't know what it was like, being alone and lonely. It wasn't until you spent time with Saitama-sensei, and lost the closeness that you realized what it was like.

Saitama-sensei has become a new reason for you to keep on living. He had become the one thing that allowed you to live, to see past vengeance as the end. You're happy. For once, you are happy. There is something to look forward to, to everyday. Your family is long gone, but you have another person whom you can share life with.

You ruined it. Like the mad cyborg that ruined your life, you ruined Saitama-sensei's life. You told him words he didn't want to hear, and he hated it. You are a fool.

You couldn't stand the sight of sensei sighing everytime he saw you. You tried to shut down your emotions. You tried to isolate yourself from being human. It was better, not having anymore emotions. That way you wouldn't feel pain anymore. You wander around in memories, in dreams tangled up together.

Why are you dreaming? Why are you dreaming about a time so long ago? You open your eyes, and you see sensei sleeping in a chair beside your bed. His hand is gripping yours tightly, and you find that you don't want to let go.

"You're awake," Dr Kuseno says, and smiles at you.

You try to gesture to him to keep quiet, lest he wakes sensei up. Dr Kuseno only laughs. "He refuses to leave your side Genos," Dr Kuseno says. "I'm glad to finally meet him. He cares for you deeply and I'm glad."

Sensei hasn't left your side? Sensei… _cares_?

Dr Kuseno's eyes are soft as he leans over you to check your system. "I'm glad you found someone that loves you," he says.

Dr Kuseno must be mistaken, you think. There's no way… Saitama-sensei hates him, doesn't he? You turn to stare at Saitama-sensei again. You see the black rings under his eyes, and the exhaustion on his face. He must not have slept for days while Dr Kuseno repaired you up.

A sudden realization bubbles up in you.

Maybe Dr Kuseno's right. Maybe Saitama-sensei does care for you.

Maybe there's hope for you after all.

* * *

When Genos got hurt, Saitama came to the realization that life without Genos would only become a pitch black void. In the days after he had obtained fantastic powers just from strength training alone, Saitama had spiraled into an existence that wasn't really living at all. The days had all blurred together, meaningless. And that had changed when Genos entered his world.

Genos brought life back to Saitama. On days when Saitama was melancholy, Genos would be there. Genos was the one who had informed Saitama about the Hero Association as well, without which he wouldn't have registered into. Life was interesting now, with Genos around. The presence of Genos calmed him down as well. Saitama had started to rely on someone and that had been so strange. Saitama realized now that he had been shit scared. Scared of the prospect of Genos leaving.

And because he had turned Genos away, he had hurt Genos. Saitama hadn't wanted to do so but he inevitably caused his disciple to be more withdrawn.

Genos.. Genos really cared. And his words from that day, claiming that he loved Saitama.. It was true after all.

Saitama had turned him down, and broken his heart. Fuck, Saitama had really screwed up. Even if it took him the rest of his life, he would make it up to Genos. Saitama would never let Genos feel that way ever again.

He had barged into Dr Kuseno's laboratory. It turned out that Genos' core hadn't been damaged. He could be put back together. It would only take a few days and it was better if Genos was asleep for it.

So Saitama had stayed by his side, only moving away when Dr Kuseno insisted so that he could work around Genos better. Dr Kuseno had turned out to be a very calm gentle old man. He told Saitama how Genos had been like, losing his family at such a young age.

"You're his family now," Dr Kuseno had said, and Saitama felt his heart clench. And he had hurt him. "I'll take care of him," Saitama said firmly, looking at Dr Kuseno straight in the eye with determination.

"I know," the scientist said simply, before smiling kindly and patting Saitama on the shoulder.

Saitama kept vigil beside Genos' bed till he couldn't anymore and dozed off. His dreams were dark, of days without Genos. He stirred awake when he felt a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"Genos!" Saitama jumped, fully awake now. His dreams were chased away just by the sight of Genos looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

Genos was sitting up, his lips quirking to a small smile. "Sensei," he said, "I-" He interrupted Genos, he wanted to be the one to say it. He didn't want to hear the apologies that Genos would say when it wasn't his fault at all. That boy placed too much hurts on himself as well.

"Let's go home Genos," he said smiling. He got up, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles. Saitama felt light, as if a weight had been taken off him.

"Come on Genos, we might even catch the new episode of Digimon Tri!" he said, as he smirked at Genos. Saitama would make it right. He would go back to his apartment, and he would tell Genos everything. He would finally confess. Ignoring was not an option anymore.

Well, this was one part of being a hero that he never had a problem with. Being brave and dealing with problems. It was just that life was much harder to battle with than monsters.

Saitama waved at Dr Kuseno whom mouthed back, ' _good luck!_ ' and he ran back, with Genos by his side as he should be. Saitama's thoughts were in a whirl. He wondered what it was he should say. The streets blurred as he ran faster, the words already forming in his mouth.

Ah, he would say it.

He would say _I love you too_.


	4. Chapter 4

You don't know what sensei is thinking about but sensei seems happier than before. He's smiling at you as the two of you race your way back to the apartment. When you've reached, just seconds after sensei, sensei just laughs. The smile seems to be fixed on sensei's face.

He keeps darting glances at you as well, his eyes dancing with excitement. Your core is whirring louder than before, as if racing, like a heart would.

When you enter the apartment, sensei turns and pushes you gently against the door. Your back hits it, and he puts both hands on either side of your face.

"Genos," he says, his voice soft. "I love you," sensei says, and you go still.

Your mind cannot process it, and you fear that you're dreaming. You merely gape at sensei, unsure of what to do.

Sensei sensed your hesitation and confusion perhaps, because he only smirks then and raises himself slightly to kiss you. You feel as if you would burst into flames, like you would go supernova, your body exploding outwards.

You don't know how to kiss back but sensei is gentle and he guides you, his hand cupping your face now. His fingers trace your jaw.

He sucks gently on your lips and you feel as if you might die. It's wet and hot, and warmth spreads all over you. You moan into the kiss. The soft heat spreads all over your body. You let out some steam, to cool yourself down, and sensei hums into your mouth. The vibrations setting you off again.

Sensei pulls back then and you make such embarrassing noises that you want to pull out your vocal cords.

Sensei looks affected by it, his face red. He kisses you chastely on the lips once before moving back. He coughs then, looking a little lost now, and you wonder what he is about to do.

"Well," sensei says, "I'm not one for words.." He trails off, looking everywhere else but at you.

Then you can keep on kissing me instead, you want to say.

"Sensei.." You reach out for him. Seeking his warmth.

"I'm sorry Genos," he says then, the words coming out a little too fast. Sensei sighs in relief after saying them, the grin back on his face. "Oh that wasn't so hard," sensei mutters to himself.

"You don't have to apologize sensei," you say, perplexed. Sensei is not at fault here!

Sensei frowns and looks at you sternly. "I was wrong to have pushed you away and it hurt you Genos. That's not right of me." Sensei says, his mouth a thin grim line.

"I will apologize for my actions Genos. I fucked up."

You don't know what to say, because your heart is leaping. You have carried the guilt of loving sensei, that when sensei says this, you are at a lost for words. Sensei sighs, as if he knows what you're thinking. He reaches out and ruffles your hair.

"You're fucking amazing Genos. I mean you're still young, and yet you're plenty strong you know," Sensei says solemnly, his eyes fond. "So don't ever put yourself down," sensei says fiercely. "I don't like it when you do that." Sensei holds your gaze, willing you to understand how important it is you are to him.

Your core feels like as if it would burst. You don't what to do when sensei thinks of you that way. You know sensei is everything to you, but to be something so important to sensei.. Your face will split from how you're smiling so widely.

"Who knows, maybe I would have been a villain without you!" Sensei laughs then. He flicks your forehead. His face changes then, and he's serious again.

"I don't know what lies ahead," sensei says, his hand clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides. "But will you stay together with me Genos?" Sensei smiles at you hesitantly, but it is a beautiful smile nonetheless. Sensei shifts awkwardly, as if afraid you'll turn him down and leave him. Sensei's waiting for your answer.

There is only one answer to that. The only answer Genos will give.

"Yes sensei!" you say and you leap forward barreling into his arms, holding him tight. You pull sensei a little closer, feeling as if your happiness is radiating out. Like it's pouring out from your core.

You can do this to sensei anytime now! You could kiss sensei, and hold him close. You feel as if you could fight anyone now and win. Your entire system is buzzing.

"Sensei, I love you," you say, the same words you had said days before. Only this time instead of sensei looking at you as if you were mad, he looks at you with happiness. His eyes are bright, and sensei might even be crying a little.

"I love you too Genos," he says, and kisses you.

You would stay with sensei forever. This is your home. This is your family. And you wouldn't have it any other way. If you could tell your family, you would tell them that you've found happiness again.

You kiss sensei again, and the kisses taste like joy.

I love you. I love you. _I love you._

* * *

"Oi Genos! What's all this?" Saitama picked up a cookie and promptly dropped it, yelping. Fuck, that was hot! He blew at his burnt fingers, before picking up the cookie and munching on them quickly before they burnt his tongue too.

Genos had baked oval shaped cookies, and he was busy piping them to look like Saitama. It was adorable and also creepy at the same time. The cookies tasted delicious but Genos didn't have to shape them to look like Saitama's bald head!

He was only gone for a while, to collect the cake that he had already placed an order for. It was the only time in the year he would spare some cash for a cake!

They placed the cookies and cake on the only table they had in the apartment. "We should get a bigger place sensei," Genos said as he tried to position the many cookies he had baked around the cake. There were far too many cookies and Saitama wondered how many types of cookies Genos had made.

"Nah, this is cosy enough for two," Saitama smirked, biting into another cookie shaped like his face.

They would probably have to pack some of the cookies to give to their various friends tomorrow. He was sure that King would appreciate some, especially after Saitama accidentally broke another of his games again.

They sat close to each other, and Saitama laid his head on Genos' shoulder.

Genos took out the cake from the box and he smiled widely when he saw the art on the cake. It was a printed edible photo of Genos and Saitama. It was a photo from the media, taken recently after they had defeated a monster together.

It was a rather nice photo of the two of them. They were smiling at each other, their arms looped together. To others it would seem like a victory hug, but only Saitama knew what he had felt at that time.

It was a rather strong monster, and Saitama had watched as Genos fought it, improving on his skills. When the monster was vanquished, Genos had turned to him with a beautiful smile, and Saitama couldn't resist holding Genos close. He wanted nothing more than to ravish Genos right there and then.

Well, he did end up ravishing Genos when they got back anyway.

"This is beautiful sensei," Genos said softly. Saitama quickly took out the ragged cloth to wipe off the oily tears from Genos' eyes before they could drip on the cake. Genos may be able to reprocess the oil but Saitama wanted to eat the cake too. It had been rather costly!

"Merry Christmas Genos," Saitama said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas sensei," Genos whispered.

They shared a few soft, sweet kisses that taste like cinnamon and chocolate chips. They didn't end up eating the cake that night, more concerned with other plans like ripping each other's clothes off.

The cake still tasted delicious the next morning anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

How do I make you smile? How do I bring happiness in your life? There are times when I doubt myself, but then I see you looking at me with such fondness in your eyes. Your hands are gentle as they grip mine.

You kiss my lips. You tell me words that I only dream of. You say, _"I love you,"_ and I feel like I'm soaring into the skies. You place a hand on my hip, and the warmth spreads from your fingers till my body feels so hot.

I'm burning from the insides, just because you're there. You're infusing me with life. You're building me up with love. When you touch me in places where I've never been touched before, my toes curl, and my heart leaps to my throat. I want you to remain in me for days.

On the days when we are apart, I ache. I ache for you. I long for you. Again and again, I fall for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**BONUS CRACK DRABBLE:**

"Sensei! Is that.. Is that a child?" Genos shouted when the egg-like capsule broke.

It had been a rather ordinary day, and Saitama was just contemplating pulling Genos down and teaching him the art of patience through sex when a loud explosion occurred right outside their apartment.

An egg-like capsule had fallen from the sky, hitting the streets. They had been staring at the thing, wondering what to do when it started cracking.

Saitama stared at the child that suddenly burst from the egg. There wasn't any other word for it. A giant egg had fallen from the sky.

The child couldn't be more than 2 years of age at most, and he was terribly dirty, coated with the slime from the egg and bits of shell.

The child started crying, and Saitama went to pick it up. Upon picking the baby up, he stopped crying immediately. "PAPA!" the child screamed, hugging Saitama tightly.

"OI!" Saitama cried out. "I'm not your dad!" he turned the kid upside down, twisting him from side to side, trying to determine if it was an alien or monster-in-disguise.

"Don't call Saitama-sensei that!" Genos came closer. The naked child squirmed in Saitama's arms. "MAMA!" the child screamed this time, small grabby hands reaching out for Genos.

"What the hell!" Saitama yelled out. This was getting surreal.

"Don't swear in front of the kid sensei!" Genos quickly said, his face cracking up into a wide crazed smile when the child called him ' _mama_ '. He took the child from Saitama's arms, and cuddled him close, crooning at the child.

Saitama only stared at the two of them with crazy eyes. This couldn't be happening. He sighed, smacking his head hard. Saitama could foresee a bunch of crazy things happening real soon.

"Aren't you a cutie Genosai?" Genos babbled at the child.

"DON'T NAME THE CHILD GENOS. WE ARE NOT KEEPING HIM!"

"But sensei!"

"And what sort of name is Genosai anyway?"

"It's our love child sensei! A product of our love!"

"NO."


	7. Chapter 7

Genos rolled from his futon, and found himself scanning for Saitama-sensei's vitals immediately. Saitama-sensei haven't left yet then. Genos hurried to where Saitama-sensei was. He had noted that Saitama-sensei would always leave the house very early every Monday. Sensei would wear his favorite Oppai hoodie and jeans, so that would mean it was not official hero activities.

Saitama-sensei would never ask Genos along, merely say that he had to leave. Genos was burning with curiosity. Was this one of sensei's secret training method that he never revealed to Genos? It was impossible that sensei only did strength exercises to improve greatly after all.

Genos had always been too shy to ask where Saitama-sensei was headed but he had decided that today was the day he would find out.

"Sensei, where are you headed? Can I follow you?" Genos asked, trying to sound casual, and not at all eager.

"Yeah, sure," Saitama-sensei said simply before heading off. Genos hurriedly discarded other plans to sneak after sensei if sensei were to refuse.

His core was humming with excitement, and Genos himself could not keep the smile off his face. Saitama walked alongside him leisurely. Genos' fingers twitched as he thought of grabbing sensei's hand and holding on.

"Genos," Saitama-sensei said as he looked at Genos, his face serious. "I don't know how you'll react to the place but no blasting with your beams or anything okay?"

"Yes sensei," Genos would keep in mind to limit any destruction. What was this place that sensei was going to?

Genos got his answer when they approached a moderate sized building. As they got closer to the large compound, Genos noted that destruction around the area was relatively little. It appeared as if someone had been trying to fix the building. There was the smell of new paint in the air, and the roofs were retiled.

"Saitama!" a few voices chorused and there was the sudden thunder of footsteps. Genos was about to raise his hand in case anyone was about to attack Saitama-sensei when sensei merely pushed his hand back down to his sides.

"Saitama!" the voices cried out again and Genos noted that there were several children clinging onto Saitama. Saitama was laughing as the kids tried to climb all over him.

"Who's this?" a boy asked then as he pointed at Genos, eyes narrowed. "Saitama is this your boyfriend?" A smaller girl asked and giggled.

Genos felt himself heat up in embarrassment, steam coming out of his airvents as his system tried cooling down. Saitama-sensei merely laughed. "Yes," Saitama said, and Genos ached to kiss him. Sensei was his boyfriend! "Brats, this is Genos."

"Hi Genos!" the twenty kids of various ages shouted out.

Saitama started pointing to each one and called out, "This is Brat 1, Brat 2, Very Bratty Kid 1.."

"No!" one of the child screamed, "I'm Superbrat!"

"This is the Yamanaka Orphanage," Sensei said, as he pointed at a very old and rotting signboard. "Ah I've been meaning to fix up a new one. Guess I'll do that soon." Sensei muttered to himself.

The kids were pulling on sensei's clothes, and some tried to drag him to the building.

"Calm down kids!" Saitama-sensei said. He walked slowly as the kids stood on his feet, hunkering to the building with kids all over him. Genos himself had curious stares directed at him as he walked behind his sensei.

Genos hadn't know that Saitama-sensei had been spending his time here all this while. Why did Saitama-sensei not bring him along? Genos would have helped if Saitama-sensei asked! He kept the doubts at bay, as he approached the building.

Inside the orphanage, Genos learnt each and every one of their names. They had lost their parents one way or another when the villains attacked the cities. They were just like him, Genos thought.

"Look it's wiggling again!" Sera screamed as Saitama-sensei twitched his ears for the kid's amusement. Saitama-sensei was really good with the children, and they clearly loved him as well. Genos was almost jealous as he wanted to be the one lying in sensei's lap like that as sensei stroked their hair.

He knew he could ask sensei to do so to him but he hadn't thought about it till today. Genos wanted sensei all to himself. Yet he couldn't help the feeling of joy that ran around his wires, the feeling of overwhelming fondness as he looked at Saitama-sensei entertaining the children.

Saitama-sensei only had smiles for them, and he treated them gently, his touch must be feather-light against their skin. Genos' thoughts were interrupted when someone else entered the place.

"Thank you for coming Saitama," a rather robust woman appeared. "They really love it when you're here!" She must be the owner of the orphanage. She was old, and Genos wondered how Saitama knew her.

"It's no problem ma'am," Saitama-sensei said, beaming. "Genos here will help cook today too!"

Genos startled. He got to his feet. He had come because he wanted to assist Saitama.

"That would definitely be a great help!" The woman said, and ushered Genos to follow her to the kitchen. Genos left the room, casting one last look at Saitama whom was still playing policeman and thief with the kids. Their screams of joy followed him as he exited the room.

"He's really good with the kids," the lady said, and Genos merely smiled. Saitama-sensei was good at everything! "Saitama-sensei is amazing," he agreed.

"So you're the one I've been hearing so much about," the woman grinned. "I'm sure Saitama didn't introduce me, I'm Hikari, his foster mother."

Genos' eyes opened wide as he stared at her. "Saitama-sensei's foster mother?" Hikari laughed and gave me a smack on the back.

"I knew that brat didn't mention it. He has always been that way. Only speaking when necessary," she said, and Genos wants to know everything that is to know about Saitama-sensei.

"I didn't know," he whispered. She handed him potatoes to peel and Genos did them on automatic, his mind buzzing with the thoughts of his sensei.

"He lost his family at a young age, just a random car accident that took his parents life. He's been staying with me ever since," Hikari said softly. "Then he left to be a hero." She shook her head.

"He's the type to keep to himself, never relying on others so when he started talking about you, I was so glad!" Genos jerked and if he had skin he would've peeled that along with the potatoes. Instead it only grazed his metal fingers.

"I will take care of Saitama-sensei with my life ma'am!" He proclaimed. Genos would always stay by sensei's side.

"You're such a good boy aren't you?"

Genos lit up, and if he could blush he would've turned bright red by now.

"Oi Hikari-san, please don't make the kid embarrassed," Saitama called out as he slipped into the kitchen. "He tends to burn up."

"Aren't you supposed to watch over the brats?" Hikari snorted as she continues fixing the meals with sly smile on her face as if she knows exactly Saitama's intention.

"Ah they're watching Power Rangers now, and I wanted to see how Genos is doing under your scrutiny Hikari-san," Saitama murmured as he smiled at Genos and approached him.

"And why haven't you brought him here earlier?" demanded Hikari and Saitama pouted. Genos wanted to know as well, the doubts circling his mind. Why was it that Saitama-sensei kept him in the dark about this.

"He's mine alone," Saitama said and Genos really might go supernova one day. A shudder runs through him, happiness lighting up all of his nerves. "The kids will snatch him away from me if they find out about Genos!" Saitama wailed out dramatically.

"Greedy brat," Hikari has a fond smile on her face, cuffing Saitama by the neck. Saitama merely smirked before placing a soft kiss on Genos' cheek.

Relief flooded Genos' inside, and warmth spreads all over his body. Sparks shoot between his circuits, and Genos trembled. Sensei wanted Genos for his own, and the thought burns him.

"Saitama where did you go?" a kid yelled out and Saitama turned to leave. "Yes yes I'm here you kiddos! I'm coming!"

Genos tried to let out the steam accumulated slowly, without bringing Hikari's attention to it but he failed. She laughed at him as his chest plates brightened up even further.

"Looks like you're pretty smitten by that egg-head," she chuckled. "I'm really happy he's found someone to care so deeply about other than his darn cactus."

Genos thought about how Saitama-sensei placed the many cactuses that Genos bought for him alongside his first one. He thought about how Saitama-sensei had smiled at him, the sun casting rainbows in the rain behind Saitama-sensei. Saitama-sensei was beautiful when his face brightened up like that.

Genos must have had a dopey smile on his face because Hikari suddenly hits him on the back again causing Genos to lurch forward. "Pay attention boy! There are no more potatoes to skin!" Genos looked at his hand and realized that he was merely holding the peeler, staring into space.

"Sorry," he said out loud.

"Take good care of each other," Hikari said as she waved a knife at Genos. She tried to sound threatening but her eyes were full of mirth. Genos wondered if there was a sign pointing at him that told the world how much he cared for Saitama-sensei.

"Yes ma'am!" Genos' lips kept twitching from the effort of trying not too smile too widely in front of Hikari.

"You can stop trying so hard not to smile," Hikari whispered, her smile fox-sly and Genos found himself heating up in embarrassment again.

* * *

"Did you like it there?" Saitama-sensei asked then, when they reached back to their apartment.

"It was nice," Genos said honestly, before adding, "I did not know you stayed there before."

"Ah, Hikari-san took care of me the best she could, guess after me she found her calling and brought in all the brats." Saitama-sensei smiled, his face melancholic.

He sighed deeply then. "Now that they've seen you they'll want you to be there more often," grumbled Saitama-sensei. He wrapped his arms around Genos as they both laid in the futon together. He was genuinely upset that he had to share Genos, he realized.

Genos grinned, before giving in to the temptation to kiss sensei. It was feather-light, just a hint of pressure, a blow of breath across sensei's lips.

"I'm yours sensei," he whispered, running his hands down sensei's back.

"Damn right you are," Sensei grinned before pushing Genos down and kissing all the air out of him.

"Mine," Saitama-sensei said and he kissed Genos' forehead.

"Mine," he said and he kissed Genos' eyelids, left, then right.

"Mine," he said and he kissed the tip of Genos' nose.

"Mine," he said, and kissed Genos lightly on the lips.

"Mine," he said, and kissed his chest plate where his core was.

"Mine," Saitama-sensei said.

And all Genos could say was _always._


End file.
